


Skupmy się na całości, jaką tworzymy

by LoboBathory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, Kazirodztwo, M/M, zamiana ciał
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam znajduje sposób na wyciągnięcie Deana z Piekła, ale niesie to z sobą pewne efekty uboczne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skupmy się na całości, jaką tworzymy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep Our Minds on the Sum of Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29427) by lazy_daze. 



> Beta: [Miss Anne Thropy](http://hanni-bunny-lecter.tumblr.com)

Bardzo nagle wszystko cichnie. W jednej chwili Dean smaży się w ogniu piekielnym – co jest dokładnie tak bolesne, jak wcześniej radośnie obiecywały mu demony – i zastanawia się, czy naprawdę słyszał, jak ktoś go woła, czy też to kolejna wesoła, wywołana torturami halucynacja, a w następnej cisza wręcz dzwoni mu w uszach i naprawdę czuje swoje palce u stóp. Nie pamięta, żeby, gnijąc w piekle, był zdolny odczuwać cokolwiek poza oczywistym bólem. Trochę za tym tęsknił. Zaciska i rozluźnia parokrotnie palce. I otwiera oczy.

– Hej. Uch. Sammy? – Jego własny głos brzmi obco w jego uszach.

Dean leży na plecach, gapiąc się na poszarzałe, zakryte chmurami niebo, które wydaje się nieco psuć klimat. To powinno rozgrywać się na tle dramatycznego zachodu słońca pierwszego dnia reszty jego postpiekielnego życia czy coś.

Twarz Sama pojawia się nad nim i zajmuje całe pole widzenia.

– Dean? – pyta bez tchu.

Dean marszczy brwi na ten widok.

– Dupek – mówi ponuro, próbując usiąść.

Sam mu przy tym pomaga.

– Co? Dean, zrobiłem to, uratowałem cię. Jesteś wolny, obaj jesteśmy! Demony znowu tkwią w Piekle i wszystko się skończyło!

Dean unosi brwi.

– Bo ładnie ich poprosiłeś? Czy dlatego, że wpadłeś na jakiś porąbany pomysł i bezmyślnie wziąłeś się za jego realizację, licząc na wysłuchanie modlitw i cholerne szczęście?

Sam zaciska wargi i ucieka od niego wzrokiem.

– Ja… cóż. Może zaproponowałem swoją duszę w zamian za twoją.

– CO? – Dean odsuwa się gwałtownie, mierząc brata podejrzliwym wzrokiem, doszukując się jakichkolwiek śladów bezdusznego zła, ale Sam tylko wpatruje się w niego ogromnymi, bezbronnymi oczami i wygina usta w podkówkę. Chociaż w opinii Deana, to jest akurat najgroźniejszy wygląd, jaki Sam jest w stanie przybrać.

– Nie stałem się zły, Dean, odzyskałem duszę! Wszystko ze mną w porządku! I tylko… obwarowałem umowę warunkami i kruczkami, przez które demony miały związane ręce. Totalnie ich przyskrzyniłem i musiały oddać mi twoją duszę, a mnie wypuścić. Ja mam swoją duszę, a ty masz swoją i… – Dean zakrywa mu usta dłonią. Oczy Sama są mangowo–wielkie, a jego własna ręka wciąż ubrudzona sadzą. Z Piekła.

– Użyłeś prawniczej gadki, żeby wybronić nas od wieczności w Piekle.

Sam się uśmiecha, co Dean widzi przez palce. Jego głos jest stłumiony, ale pełen samozadowolenia, kiedy wydobywa się spod dłoni starszego Winchestera:

– Są powody, dla których chciałem iść na prawo. Jestem świetny. Byłbym zajebistym prawnikiem.

Dean cofa rękę.

– Ciągle jesteś dupkiem. Wystawiłeś się na niebezpieczeństwo, chociaż ci zabroniłem. Jezu.

– Ale wciąż jestem zajebisty.

– Może – prawie zgadza się Dean.

––

Przez następne dwa dni w zasadzie nie robią nic poza spaniem, jedzeniem (dużo) i bezmyślnym gapieniem się na siebie, jakby wciąż nie mogli sobie przyswoić, że wszystko jest jakby… skończone. Trzeciego dnia Dean budzi się zdyszany. Strach wciąż przetacza się przez niego roztrzęsioną falą, obraz poszarzałej, martwej twarzy Sama, rozpadającej się w jego dłoniach... Próbuje krzyczeć „NIE!”, ale z jego ust tryska tylko krew, zachlapując jego własną pierś i… fuj.  
Mruga ponownie i lekko potrząsa głową. Czuje się dziwnie, jakby był skacowany, tylko że nie jest i w zasadzie to nie to. Jakby jego głowa była cięższa – tylko że nie jest i to jest dziwne. Pieprzone koszmary. Dziwnie strzyka go w plecach. Świetnie, musiał się przeforsować i nadwyrężyć mięśnie. To nie pomoże w przekonywaniu Sama, że wszystko z nim w porządku, stary, to była tylko krótka, turystyczna wizyta w piekle. Żadnych trwałych urazów, przestań się martwić i zamów mi pizzę.  
Próbuje usiąść i zatrzymuje się w pół ruchu, kiedy orientuje się, że coś jest bardzo, bardzo nie w porządku. Włosy łaskoczą go po twarzy, oklapłe pasma spadają mu na oczy i to coś nowego i wkurzającego, i jest na to tylko jedno wyjaśnienie, ale początkowo nie może w nie uwierzyć, bo że co do kurwy nędzy?

Ale siada porządnie – co też jest dziwne, zbyt szerokie, zbyt ciężkie ciało kłóci się z jego mózgiem o to, jak znaleźć ośrodek ciężkości. Zerka na własne dłonie, żeby się upewnić, dumny, że nawet nie drżą i taaa, to poszarpane paznokcie Sama i jego wielkie łapy, teraz całe jego, prześlicznie dziękuję.  
Odwraca głowę w prawo i patrzy na brzydką, pistacjową tapetę pokoju hotelowego, bo, no przecież, jest teraz w ciele Sama, które znajduje się w łóżku Sama, świeżo po transplantacji umysłu – albo duszy, czy coś. Nie to, żeby jego ciało zmieniło się w Sama. W pewien sposób nie najlepiej świadczy o nim fakt, że z miejsca zaczął dokonywać mentalnego przeglądu wszelkich możliwych klątw, zaklęć czy czegokolwiek, co mogło to spowodować.

Czuje dziwną ulgę, kiedy spogląda w lewo na łóżko Sama – to jest swoje, nieważne – i widzi, że taaa, jego własne ciało leży tam, zaplątane w szarawej pościeli, a to wszystko to tylko prosta zamiana ciał, nie żadne powariowane zwielokrotnienie, bo dwóch Samów wałęsających się wokoło byłoby… no cóż.

Stara się na siebie nie gapić, ale to jak patrzenie w lustro, poza tym, że jest dokładnie odwrotnie. Poza tym, jego poranny wygląd więcej niż wymiata. Powinien częściej się tak prezentować.  
Opuszcza stopy na podłogę, głupio długie nogi Sama praktycznie wgniatają je w dywan dużo wcześniej, niż tego oczekiwał, i palce wyginają się boleśnie.

– Kurwa – mówi i to dziwne, słyszeć głos Sama wychodzący z własnych ust, zwłaszcza że Sam nie przeklina często, tylko wtedy, kiedy naprawdę musi, ale przy tych rzadkich okazjach, Jezu, klnie jak pieprzony szewc.

Sam drga i podrywa się, słysząc jego głos, i byłoby to nawet zabawne, gdyby nie fakt, że głupie zachowania jego własnego ciała nie są nawet w połowie tak zabawne, jak zachowania Sama.

– Co? Co? – pyta zmęczony Sam, patrzy na Deana nieco bardziej przytomnie i jego oczy się rozszerzają. Dean musi zapamiętać, żeby samemu nie przybierać tego wyrazu twarzy, kiedy już odzyska ciało, bo wygląda wtedy jak jakaś cholerna dziewoja w opresji, z wielkimi, zielonymi oczętami i tymi przeklętymi rzęsami trzepoczącymi wściekle.

Sam mruga i pyta znowu, kompletnie innym tonem:

– Że co?

Dean w uspokajającym geście macha wielką łapą.

– Spoko, stary, to ja, jestem w tobie… uch – To brzmi źle, ale cóż. – Zamieniliśmy się ciałami. Albo mózgami. Czy cokolwiek.

Sam znowu mruga.

– Uch – mówi i zerka w dół na własne dłonie, przesuwa palcami po twarzy i szturcha nimi swoje usta.

– Hej! Przestań mnie szturchać!

Sam przesuwa palcami po czubku głowy, stuka nimi o nastroszone końcówki włosów.

– Och.

Dean wzrusza ramionami, poirytowany brakiem konstruktywnej wypowiedzi ze strony brata. I potrąca ręką lampę na nocnym stoliku.

– O kurwa – mówi znowu. – Pieprzone goryle łapy.

Marszczy brwi, kiedy Sam wybucha śmiechem, ale czuje się zrehabilitowany, kiedy Sam próbuje wstać z łóżka i jakoś nie trafia w podłogę, upadając na jedno kolano.

– Podłoga była dalej, niż się spodziewałem – wyjaśnia Sam buńczucznie. – Knypku.

––

– Więc – zaczyna Dean, kiedy już udaje im się usiąść przy małym stoliku w aneksie kuchennym bez spowodowania przy tym kataklizmu. – Co teraz?

Sam wzrusza ramionami i Dean jest tym dużo bardziej zafascynowany, niż byłby skłonny przyznać: oglądaniem doskonale mu znanej mimiki Sama na swojej własnej twarzy – tego, jak alarmująco sukowate stają się jego usta, kiedy Sam robi swoją sukowatą twarz, albo jak psie spojrzenie brata na jego twarzy wygląda nieco wulgarnie.

Sam macha mu ręką przed oczyma i promień słońca wpadający przez spłowiałe okna rozbłyskuje na jego pierścieniu.

– Hej, Narcyzie – mówi – mógłbyś się trochę bardziej skupić na tej całej, no wiesz, zmianie ciał? Bo jeśli wolisz spędzać czas, gapiąc się z rozmarzeniem na własną twarz, to nie ma sprawy, ale…

Dean wywraca oczyma.

– Daj sobie spokój z tą niedojrzałą gadką, suko.

– Niedojrzałą? – Sam z namysłem przeciera kąciki swoich – Deana, nieważne – oczu.

Dean warczy i młodszy Winchester posyła mu pełen samozadowolenia uśmieszek. I jeśli kpiący uśmiech Deana zawsze sprawiał wrażenie tak złośliwie radosnego, nic dziwnego, że Sam jako dzieciak tak się na niego wściekał. Dean kiedyś kochał przekomarzać się z Sammym w związku z, och, cokolwiek to było w danym tygodniu – to, jak potykał się o własne stopy, jego włosy, to jak beznadziejnie się rumienił, ilekroć Dean wspominał Sherry Philips. Ach, stare dobre czasy. Aż nagle kończyny Sama stały się tak idiotycznie długaśne, przez co był w stanie zablokować Deana w morderczym uścisku, co zasadniczo eliminowało jakąkolwiek radość z drażnienia się z nim. Dean nie zdołał go pokonać w walce od czasu…

– Powalczmy – proponuje nagle.

– Co? – pyta Sam z niedowierzaniem.

– Serio, stary, kiedy ostatni raz urządziliśmy sparing? Prędzej czy później i tak dojdziemy, co to spowodowało, ale raczej później, więc powinniśmy oswoić się z nie–swoimi ciałami… – Co też brzmi dziwnie, ale, znowu, nieważne. – żeby ta sytuacja nie była dla nas aż tak niekorzystna, a jak zrobić to lepiej, niż ucząc się, jak nimi walczyć? Chyba że, rzecz jasna, boisz się, że twoje długie kończyny w połączeniu z moimi niekwestionowanymi bitewnymi umiejętnościami, całkowicie pozbawiają cię szans na…

Sam pochmurnieje i podrywa się z miejsca, okrążając stół. Dean wstaje szybko i przesuwa się w tył, na wolną przestrzeń w centrum pokoju, starając się przybrać odpowiednią postawę i zapanować nad swoją nową długością i nowym ośrodkiem ciężkości.

Całkiem łatwo udaje mu się zablokować kilka ciosów Sama, nawet jeśli o mało nie potyka się przy tym o własne nogi, aż nagle Sam się na niego rzuca – obserwowanie, jak własne ciało rusza na ciebie z szaleńczym błyskiem w oczach jest trochę przerażające – i obaj ze stęknięciem lądują na podłodze, spleceni z sobą, wciąż walcząc. Dean uczy się, jak używać nowego, większego zasięgu ramion, mimo że siniaczy sobie knykcie, uderzając o łóżko, kiedy sięga dalej niż zamierzał, starając się przytrzymać Sama w miejscu.

Sam wije się jak pieprzony węgorz, ale Deanowi udaje się w końcu na nim położyć, napawając się przy tym, że dla odmiany może posłużyć się brutalną przewagą fizyczną, żeby go unieruchomić, czerpiąc przewagę z prostego faktu, że jest go, no cóż – więcej.

– Haha! – śmieje mu się z triumfem w twarz, pozwalając głupim włosom Sama opaść irytująco na jego – Deana, nieważne – twarz. To, jak ciasno przylgnął do brata jest cokolwiek dziwne – czuje ciepło pomiędzy ich złączonymi brzuchami, udami i biodrami, przyciśniętymi do siebie, ale cóż, to leżące na podłodze ciało jest jego, technicznie rzecz ujmując, i jest z nim już całkiem nieźle zaznajomiony.  
Dean przesuwa dłoń na kark Sama i oczy Sama rozszerzają się na chwilę, zanim Dean wykonuje gwałtowny ruch i cofa rękę, z triumfem trzymając swój amulet.

– Moje – mówi i Sam wywraca oczyma, chociaż jego usta układają się w uśmiech.

– Nie przyzwyczajaj się – Sam brzmi na wkurzonego, wiercąc się nerwowo pod bratem. – Skopię ci tyłek, jak tylko odzyskam moje, lepsze, ciało.

Dean zsuwa się z niego, szczerząc się.

– Chciałbyś, konusie – mówi, zbyt rozbawiony i naładowany adrenaliną, żeby przejmować się faktem, że zasadniczo obraża sam siebie. I wtedy Sam jest na nim i znów walczą, a Sam ciągnie go za te cholerne włosy – nieczyste zagranie, które Dean też kiedyś na nim stosował – i powala go jednym ze swoich chwytów, najwyraźniej sprawdzających się nawet w tym ciele, śmiejąc się paskudnie, kiedy boleśnie dźga Deana, jakby znów mieli po dwanaście i osiem lat.

Dean leży płasko na plecach, aż Sam mu odpuszcza, ale nie może przy tym przestać się śmiać – on i Sam zbytnio pozwolili się wciągnąć w ostatnich miesiącach w jakiś epicki angst i demoniczne działania wojenne, aby robić coś tak cholernie normalnego jak braterski sparring i już zapomniał, jakie to zabawne, jak uśmiech Sama zawsze wynagradzał mu przegraną. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek mu o tym powiedział i nie żeby poczucie triumfu, przy tych rzadkich okazjach, kiedy wygrywał, nie było cholernie słodkie. Ale ten uśmiech jest całkowicie wart przegranej, nawet jeśli przez przekonanie to Dean czuje się zobowiązany do wypicia piwa i podrapania się po jajkach dla podrasowania nadszarpniętej męskości. Oczywiście teraz to jajka jego brata, przez co wszystko staje się trochę niezręczne.

Podnosi się z podłogi, już czując się swobodniej w ciele Sama, z jego wysokością i innym ośrodkiem ciężkości.

– Idę pod prysznic – oświadcza.

Sam nieruchomieje.

– Musisz?

– Och, Sammy, boisz się, że strzepnę twojego kapucynka? – uśmiecha się złośliwe, przesuwa dłonią w dół swojej – Sama, nieważne – klatki piersiowej i porusza nią sugestywnie.  
Wyraz twarzy Sama to idealna mieszanka boleści i zawstydzenia i, serio, jeśli Sam jest zabawny, kiedy rumieni się we własnym ciele, to, jak natychmiastowo pąsowieje w ciele Deana jest prześmieszne. Dean stara się nie myśleć o tym, że zapewne tak właśnie wygląda za każdym razem, gdy się rumieni.

– Po prostu nie… – i Sam macha ręką w rozbrajająco bezradnym geście.

Dean parska śmiechem.

– Jeśli to robisz, powinieneś móc powiedzieć to głośno, braciszku.

I dopiero po wejściu do łazienki zapomina o przekomarzaniu się z Sammym i orientuje się, że to naprawdę jest trochę dziwne.

Patrzy na swoje odbicie w lustrze i musi powstrzymać odruchowe skinięcie głową i pozdrowienie, bo ma wrażenie, jakby to Sam właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia. Dziwneee. Czuje się trochę jak idiota i uśmiecha się do siebie. A potem szczerzy się jeszcze szerzej, bo uśmiech Sama właśnie tak działa na ludzi. Robi suczą twarz, żeby sprawdzić, czy, skoro to jego inicjatywa, wnerwi go równie mocno, co zwykle. Tak, działa jak zawsze, więc przestaje.

Tak dobrze zna twarz Sama – niemal lepiej niż własną – ale to wciąż dziwne, widzieć ją w ten sposób, móc spojrzeć z bliska na odbicie i zmarszczyć nosa Sama, dogłębnie analizować linie jego twarzy w sposób, który jest niemożliwy, kiedy patrzysz w twarz komuś innemu.

Miętosi w palcach rąbek koszulki i potrząsa głową. Nie żeby wcześniej nie widywał Sama nago. Dlaczego idea ściągnięcia ciuchów i zobaczenia nagiej skóry Sama nagle wydaje mu się dziwna?  
Ściąga gwałtownie koszulkę przez głowę i czuje chłodnawy dotyk swojego wisiorka, kiedy ten opada mu na pierś. Zatrzymuje się, widząc odbicie w lustrze i jego serce przyśpiesza, bo… bo… bo nie wie czemu. Osobliwy widok amuletu na szyi Sama, amuletu, który Sam mu dał, nagłe i dziwne poczucie niemal–intymności tego i fakt, że to on jest w tym ciele, że próbuje oceniać się, patrząc w lustro, co wydaje mu się naturalne, gdy jest sobą, ale teraz, kurde, naprawdę nie powinien tego robić.  
Nie to, żeby Sam nie nadawał się do pożerania wzrokiem – jestem całkiem niezły, szczerze mówiąc – nie to, że Dean powinien myśleć o tym, że jego młodszy brat jest atrakcyjny. Ale teraz Dean jest zgubiony i nieźle popieprzony, bo zauważa, jak fajnie mięśnie Sama poruszają się pod nieprzyzwoicie gładką, odsłoniętą skórą. Może po prostu powinien powiedzieć „chrzanię to” i sobie obciągnąć, bo zazwyczaj tak właśnie pozbywa się tego rodzaju rozsadzającego go napięcia.  
Nawet jeśli to oznacza dotknięcie fiuta jego brata. Nieważne, technicznie rzecz ujmując, to teraz jego fiut i mężczyzna ma swoje potrzeby. Stężenie dziwności osiągnęło już astronomiczne rozmiary chociażby przez to, że, kurwa, zamieszkuje ciało swojego brata, więc co by było złego z malutkim niemal–prawie–nie kazirodczym macaniem?

Jego własny wyraz twarzy jest raczej nieprzekonujący, ale do diabła z tym.  
Ściąga spodnie i idzie wprost pod prysznic – bo obciąganie sobie na stojąco przez lustrem w ciele brata to poziom popieprzenia, na który nie jest jeszcze gotowy – i ooo, cześć, zdaje się, że ciało Sama wie, na co się zanosi. Nie dziwi go, że penis Sama jest tak cholernie chętny na małą akcję, skoro Sammy trzyma go zamkniętego w portkach jak w Forcie Knox. Dean przełyka z powrotem jęk oczekiwania, kiedy twardnieje. Jest zaskoczony, że nie mdleje, bo, Jezu, to naprawdę spory przypływ krwi, nawet jeśli nigdy nie przyznałby się do takiej myśli przed Samem. To… naprawdę przyjemne, w zasadzie. Jego – Sama, nieważne – fiut zawisa ciężko pomiędzy jego nogami, natrysk prysznica przyjemnie pieści całe jego ciało, głowę, plecy, penisa, i wydaje mu się kurewsko właściwe, że cała skóra Sama jest wszędzie taka wrażliwa.

Jest mu na tyle dobrze, że czuje się tylko odrobinę winny, kiedy oplata wielką dłonią fiuta, zaciska ją i naprawdę stara się nie jęczeć głośno, bo, ooo taak. Dodatkowy cal – może cal i trochę – po którym można przeciągnąć dłonią i, cholera, to jest przyjemne. Penis Sama drga ochoczo. Dowiaduje się – dowiaduje się, że Sam – OK., nie myśl tak, bo to najkrótsza droga do zniszczenia nastroju. Dean ignoruje fakt, że tak naprawdę jego nastrój wcale się nie pogarsza, i zaciska palce nieco mocniej. Dowiaduje się, że w tym ciele lubi mocny nacisk wokół główki, palce napierające prosto na żyłę pod spodem, i jest zbyt wrażliwy, by dotknąć bezpośrednio dziurki na czubku, ale samo zataczanie drobnych kółeczek opuszkami palców też jest całkiem zajebiste, zupełnie jak lekki, drażniący dotyk na główce, by następnie przesunąć mocno zaciśniętą dłonią po całej długości i o kurwa. Niemal przewraca się po tym, jak lekko nacisnął na jądra – coś, za czym osobiście nie przepada, ale najwyraźniej Sa… – to ciało to lubi, bo, o kurwa. I nagle, z urwanym jękiem, dochodzi, tryskając pod prysznicem, długie, szerokie pasma nasienia opadają, zmywane wodą.

Wypuszcza z siebie długi wydech. Dochodzi do wniosku, że najwyraźniej wyświadczył Samowi przysługę – zdaje się, że facet naprawdę tego potrzebował – i z determinacją tłamsi ten śmieszny rumieniec, kiedy łapie twarz Sama – swoją, nieważne – w lustrze, wychodząc spod prysznica.  
Ciągle czuje się spięty, nie bardzo chce mu się wyjść z łazienki, co jest lamerskie, robi więc to, co zwykle w takich sytuacjach i udaje, że wszystko jest w porządku. Przeciąga się rozkosznie, wchodząc do pokoju, z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder i odruchowo kieruje się do własnej torby, zanim zmienia współrzędne i sięga po ciuchy Sama. Wzdycha szczęśliwie.

– Dean!

Dean się uśmiecha, a Sam pochmurnieje.

– Co znowu? – pyta, przybierając niewinny wyraz twarzy, bo jeśli jest coś równie przyjemnego, jak obciąganko, to na pewno jest to wkurzanie Sama, a teraz chyba znalazł sposób, aby to połączyć, co jest zajebiste.

– Nie zrobiłeś tego – Sam wygląda, jakby czuł się niesamowicie niezręcznie i był nieludzko wkurzony.

Dean wzrusza ramionami.

– Tylko dlatego, że ty tego nie używasz, stary. Hej, może powinienem wyjść dzisiaj na podryw, sprawdzić, czy uda mi się zapewnić temu ciału trochę rozrywki. – Na te słowa szczęka Sama zaciska się w gniewie i Sam wstaje. Nie może być teraz wyższy od Deana, nawet we wkurwionym ciele Deana, ale jakoś próbuje sięgnąć wyżej niż fizycznie jest w stanie, niemal stając na palcach, co byłoby cholernie zabawne, gdyby naprawdę nie wydawał się tak wkurzony, kiedy brutalnie odpycha brata z drogi i wchodzi do łazienki trzaskając drzwiami.

Huh.

W końcu z niej wychodzi, gdy Dean skacze po kanałach, zastanawiając się, czy zamieszkiwanie tego ciała magicznie sprawi, że te wszystkie nudne programy dokumentalne i naukowe, które tak pochłaniają Sama, zainteresują też i jego. Nie sprawia.

Sam jest umyty i ubrany, ale ciągle spięty i wkurzony – więc Dean zgaduje, że nie zaszalał z jego ciałem tak, jak on zrobił to wcześniej. Czuje przez to obsceniczną mieszankę czegoś, co można uznać za ulgę – oczywiście, że nie chce, aby jego młodszy brat poczynał sobie śmiało z jego własnym fiutem – i czegoś jak poczucie winy, że on sobie poczynał, ale, cóż, nieważne.

– Idziemy do biblioteki – Sam bierze portfel brata z nocnego stolika i wpatruje się w Deana z uporem wypisanym na twarzy. Próbuje nawet wypchnąć szczękę do przodu w sposób, który na jego własnej twarzy oznacza determinację, ale na twarzy Deana wygląda, jakby po prostu ugryzł się w język.

– Przestań robić to mojej twarzy, wyglądasz na upośledzonego. I po co tam idziemy?

– Bo mamy przerąbane i musimy się dowiedzieć, jak to się stało i jak to odwrócić. W moim ciele jesteś jeszcze bardziej denerwujący, co o czymś świadczy.

– Hej, przestań zachowywać się jak męczennik. To ja muszę zmagać się z twoim głupim bólem pleców i waleniem głową w strop za każdym razem, kiedy przechodzę przez drzwi.

Sam wywraca oczyma i rusza do wyjścia.

––

– Słuchaj – zaczyna Dean, kiedy Sam w udręce wertuje każdą okultystyczną pozycję, jaką biblioteka ma do zaoferowania, obłożony dziennikiem ojca z jednej i laptopem z drugiej strony. – Uspokój się, dobrze?

Nie wie, czemu to tak dręczy jego brata. Minęło dopiero kilka godzin i wciąż jest nieco rozbawiony nowością tego wszystkiego. Sądzi, że mają jakieś trzy dni, zanim w ogóle powinni zacząć się martwić.

– Prawdopodobnie to samo minie i zamienimy się z powrotem, bez paniki.

Sam marszczy brwi.

– Albo – wyszczekuje – to jakieś pozostałości po Piekle i nigdy nie minie, albo są jeszcze inne efekty uboczne, albo to dopiero początek nowego zestawu gier i atrakcji, które, miałem nadzieję, mamy już za sobą, ale nie, zawsze coś musi wyskoczyć, bo nie, Winchesterowie nie mogą mieć przerwy, jaja sobie robisz, musimy… – Dean chwyta go za ramię, zanim Sam własnoręcznie wpędzi się w zawał.

– Dobra, dobra, stary, rozgryziemy to, przysięgam, nawet otworzę książkę. Moją pierwszą od czasu Piekła. A w międzyczasie nawet nie myśl o rozpieprzeniu mojego ciała przez bycie nieustannie spiętym i zmartwionym, jak najwyraźniej zrobiłeś to ze swoim. – Z trzaskiem rozciąga kręgosłup, dowodząc słuszności swoich racji, i Sam wywraca oczyma, podtykając Deanowi książkę pod nos.  
Dean oddala się kilka razy na chwilę, żeby poflirtować z bibliotekarką – zbyt długie wpatrywanie się w gęsto zapisane paragrafy w książce, którą podsunął mu Sam,wpędza go w obłęd, poza tym bibliotekarka jest milutka, a on ciekawy, na ile trudne jest flirtowanie jako Sam. Podchodzi do niej z rozmysłem, kręcąc Samowymi biodrami i luźno pochylając jego ramiona, tak, żeby wydawać się niższym, kiedy z nią rozmawia. Nie przygarbia się w ten nerwowy sposób, jak Sam to robi, najprawdopodobniej nieświadomie, kiedy chce wydawać się bardziej przystępny; Dean ma nadzieję, że prezentuje sobą bardziej seksowną postawę ogólnego rozleniwienia.

Dziewczyna chichocze i bawi się włosami, więc zgaduje, że chyba mu się udało. Szerokie bary Sama i flirciarski urok Deana stanowią najwyraźniej kombinację nie do przezwyciężenia – nie to, żeby Dean nie mógł rozegrać tego w swoim własnym ciele, ale Sam w zasadzie nie jest brzydki i Dean wie, jak pracować z taką nie–brzydotą. Bibliotekarka praktycznie je mu z ręki i wie, że mógłby potraktować tę metaforę dosłownie, jeśli tylko uniesie brew i skinie w stronę porzuconej sterty książek za plecami, tylko że kiedy rzuca za siebie ukradkowe spojrzenie, Sam po prostu… gapi się na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Szybko ucieka spojrzeniem z powrotem w książki, kiedy łapie wzrok Deana, ale starszy Winchester trochę jakby stracił nastrój, teraz znów czuje się dziwnie niespokojny i bibliotekarka wygląda na oszukaną, kiedy wraca do brata.

– Co cię tak szczypie w tyłek, stary – pyta siadając, obserwując, jak Sam zaciska szczękę i jak zdecydowanie nie czyta, a tylko gapi się na książkę.

– Nie… nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym się tak zachowywał – mówi niezręcznie Sam, poirytowany.

– Nie zmuszam cię, żebyś cokolwiek robił. Po prostu używam twojego ciała tak, jak powinno być używane, stary, powinieneś wziąć ode mnie wskazów…

– Tak, raczej, nie rób tego – wybucha Sam, zatrzaskując książkę.

Dean poświęca chwilę, żeby czuć się trochę winnym, ponieważ aż do teraz nie pamiętał, że Sammy nie ma najlepszych wspomnień związanych z innymi istotami używającymi jego ciała do robienia rzeczy – ale serio, odrobina nieszkodliwego podrywu nie jest tym samym, co ujeżdżający go demon, zmuszający do zabijania łowców. I strzelenia do własnego brata.

Sam zaciska wargi i Dean jest niemal zawstydzony tym, jak czerwone i pełne są jego usta. Wie, że ma dosyć dziewczęce usta – często przegląda się w lustrze, kiedy jest we własnym ciele – ale łatwo mu zapomnieć, że właśnie tak wygląda przez cały czas, że te wargi cały czas są na widoku, że ciągle ich używa, i to trochę rozpraszające i dziwaczne, że nie może przestać wpatrywać się we własne usta, które są chwilowo, technicznie rzecz ujmując, ustami jego brata.

– Dean!

Dean, jak winowajca, szybko wraca spojrzeniem do oczu Sama. I po prostu… patrzą na siebie przez pełen napięcia, osobliwy moment i, dobra, Dean nagle czuje potrzebę zrozumienia, co się dzieje, bo to wszystko staje się kuriozalne.

Sam nagle wstaje. Palcami bębni w uda, nerwowy, mały, zdradliwy nawyk, który Dean z łatwością rozpoznaje, nawet wyrwany z własnego ciała: Sam naprawdę źle się z czymś czuje. Dean przygryza wargę, raptem świadomy, że w zasadzie gryzie wargę brata.

– Słuchaj, po prostu stąd chodźmy. Nic nie znajdziemy w tych książkach, tylko się stresujemy, a badania ze swojego laptopa możesz prowadzić wszędzie. Może powinniśmy… zadzwonić do Bobby’ego czy coś.

– Dobra. Dobra – Sam przedziera się do wyjścia, a Dean podąża za nim. Bibliotekarka posyła im znaczące spojrzenie i dociera do niego, że jej zdaniem właśnie mieli podszytą zazdrością sprzeczkę o jego flirtowanie z nią. Co byłoby cholernie zabawne, gdyby Dean był akurat w nastroju na żarty typu „stare gejowskie małżeństwo” . Ponieważ… cóż, nieważne.

––

Dean cieszy się, że wychodzą z biblioteki, tylko że w samochodzie jest jeszcze gorzej. Cisza jest przytłaczająca i, co więcej, wciąż przypadkowo łapią swoje spojrzenia, jak para trzynastolatków na randce. To śmieszne.

Zazwyczaj nie jest tym, który podnosi temat jakiekolwiek–cholerstwa–które–powinno–zostać–obgadane (każdego innego dnia z miejsca wybrałby pokój pełen niezręcznego napięcia zamiast pełnej znaczenia konwersacji), ale teraz jest doprowadzony do kresu wytrzymałości przez swędzenie pomiędzy łopatkami i to, jak Sam na niego patrzy, i to, czyni go niespokojnym.

– Serio, stary, co się do kurwy nędzy dzieje? – pyta, skopując wściekle buty, kiedy wchodzą do pokoju motelowego. – Musimy coś z tym zrobić, zanim eksplodujemy z nadmiaru nerwów.

Sam staje w drzwiach i wzrusza ramionami… no cóż, nerwowo.

– Nie wiem – mówi, ale zaraz potem zerka na Deana i ich spojrzenia się spotykają.  
Dean nie może oderwać wzroku, obserwując, jak zieleń jego własnych tęczówek ciemnieje. Dziwaczność powraca i dudni, a jego puls nagle przyśpiesza. Sam podnosi dłoń do twarzy i powoli przeciąga palcem wzdłuż pełnej dolnej wargi, przez co Deana przeszywa nagła fala gorąca i nie może przestać patrzeć. Czuje echo tego dotyku jak mrowienie na własnych ustach – Sam dotykający jego warg.

– Och – mówi cicho. – To.

Sam zasysa dolną wargę, nie spuszczając wzroku z Deana, jakby wiedział, co to z nim robi. Dean zwilża językiem własną – Sama – wargę i to jakby zwariowane oddanie pocałunku w sytuacji, gdy nikt nikogo nie dotyka – ale Dean staje się przez to twardy, pulsując niemal boleśnie we własnych spodniach.

– Kurwa, Dean – Sam bierze trzy duże kroki i jest dokładnie w przestrzeni osobistej brata, zaciskając dłonie na jego koszuli.

– Co się do kurwy nędzy dzieje – mówi Dean, ale podnosi ręce i kładzie je na klatce piersiowej Sama, który zerka na nie, wpatruje się w swoje wielkie dłonie rozłożone na piersi.

– To jest tak popieprzone – mówi bez tchu i Dean zna ten zachrypły ton własnego głosu, wie, że tak brzmi, kiedy jest beznadziejnie podniecony. Przyciska się do Sama i czuje jego penis naciskający na biodro, nie może się powstrzymać i wypycha miednicę do przodu, dociskając do brzucha Sama, wzdychając przy tym.

– Dean, Dean – Sam podnosi twarz, przyciskając nos do jego policzka. Pieprzyć to, myśli Dean i przesuwa się, aż jego usta łapią wargi brata. Oddychają w siebie przez chwilę, aż Sam puszcza jego koszulę i zamiast niej chwyta swoje idiotyczne włosy, i całuje Deana we właściwy sposób, zażarcie. Ciągnie lekko jego wargi i to trochę boli, ale Dean nie jest w stanie myśleć o niczym innym, niż język Sama wślizgujący się w jego usta, jak dziwne i aż niedorzecznie podniecające jest ssać własną dolną wargę i pocierać ją zębami Sama.

– Chcę… – mówi Sam niewyraźnie, ale desperacko w usta Deana i Dean nieco się wycofuje, połykając powietrze. Czuje się jak wariat, jest napalony i kręci mu się w głowie.

– Pozwól mi… pokazać, co lubię – mówi, pocierając mocno wybrzuszenie w spodniach Sama, przez co jego biodra wyrywają się do przodu i Sam chowa twarz w karku Deana, warcząc tuż przy jego skórze.

– Tylko… znaczy się, to jak masturbacja, prawda? – pyta, kiedy Dean odpina jego pasek. – Jeśli tylko będziemy dotykać siebie nawzajem.

– Taa – Dean odpina mu rozporek. – Poza tym, że już dotknąłem twojego fiuta, kiedy robiłem sobie dobrze dziś rano pod prysznicem.

I Sam znów warczy i przygryza płatek jego ucha, co zwykle na niego nie działa, ale z pewnością robi coś z ciałem Sama, bo dreszcz przebiega mu po plecach i jego penis drga mocno.

– Wiedziałem, że to zrobiłeś – wyszczekuje Sam, łapiąc tyłek Deana i zaciskając silnie dłonie, kiedy Dean próbuje wsadzić mu rękę w spodnie. Ssie jego szyję i cokolwiek Sam sobie myśli, to nie ma nic wspólnego z masturbacją, to jest cholernie podniecający seks. Tylko, że ze swoim bratem. Ale tak jakby z samym sobą.

Sam odpycha go, zanim zdąża owinąć dłoń wokół znajomego penisa. Dean oczekuje ataku paniki, ale zamiast tego Sam ściąga koszulę.

– Rozbierz się – mówi i Dean jest więcej niż szczęśliwy, mogąc go posłuchać. Kiedy zdejmuje koszulę, Sam podchodzi do niego i pcha go do tyłu, aż upada na łóżko. Dean podciąga się na pościeli, a Sam przysuwa się do niego na kolanach, aż siedzi okrakiem na bracie i ściąga z niego nieporadnie jeansy.

Kiedy obaj są już nadzy, Dean chwyta jego ramiona i przekręca się z nim, używając siły Sama, żeby przytrzymać go w miejscu, chwytając jego nadgarstki w te wielkie dłonie i przyciskając je do łóżka. Sam próbuje wyglądać na zirytowanego, ale jego powieki trzepoczą, kiedy Dean chwyta jego nadgarstki mocniej i najwyraźniej bycie przytrzymanym jest równie przyjemne dla Sama, co dla Deana w jego ciele.

Zatacza biodrami i ich penisy stykają się i ocierają o siebie i Dean nie może się powstrzymać przed zerknięciem w dół na błyszczący ślad spermy, jaki jego fiut zostawił na skórze – Sama – jego własnej.

– O Boże – mówi Sam. – Ja cały… tak dobrze… cały dzień…

I do Deana dociera, że Sam musiał być w tym stanie o wiele dłużej, wkurzony i spięty, i prawdopodobnie zawstydzająco wręcz pobudzony, od kiedy Dean drażnił się z nim rano. Świadomość, że Sam myślał o tym przez cały dzień przyprawia go o lekki obłęd, więc pochyla się, żeby ugryźć wargę Sama, żeby go uciszyć, zanim Dean spuści się wszędzie na jego brzuch.  
Puszcza jeden z jego nadgarstków i przesuwa rękę w dół, drapiąc wokół jego sutka, jak wie, że lubi, po czym zaciska pięść wokół jego fiuta. To dziwne, czuć go pod takim kątem, ale wciąż wie, jak jego ciało to odczuwa i Sam jęczy głośniej, gdy Dean mocniej zaciska rękę.

Sam łapie jego tyłek i, kurwa, wciska rękę pomiędzy pośladki, przez co Dean spływa wściekłym rumieńcem aż do klatki piersiowej, kiedy palce Sama przesuwają się prosto do jego dziurki, i naciskają lekko na skórę za jądrami i kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, to jest niesamowite. Wpycha fiuta w śliską, gorącą przestrzeń pomiędzy ich ciałami, gdzie uwięzione są ich penisy i czuje, jak jego jądra się napinają, ciężkie jądra Sama gotowe spuścić się na brzuch Deana, i nagle wszystko staje się czarne.  
Dean myśli, że doszedł, bo świat wydaje się wywrócony do góry dnem, jak po wybuchu, ale jego fiut wciąż jest twardy i cieknący, tylko… tylko, że teraz to jego fiut, a on leży na plecach i Sam owija wokół niego rękę, podczas gdy on wsuwa mu palce między pośladki.

Usta Sama są tuż przy jego, zbyt blisko, by na niego spojrzeć, ale obaj nieruchomieją. Kurwa, to w niczym nie przypomina masturbacji, to raczej on, w łóżku, ze swoim bratem, ale… Sam napiera na niego i jego fiut prześlizguje się po penisie Deana, i przesuwa językiem po jego ustach i och, kurwa, teraz nadciąga ten rozpieprzający świat orgazm, na który czekał.

Zaciska dłoń w pięść, czuje, jak knykcie ocierają się o jądra Sama, który pojękuje i zagryza jego wargę, dochodząc – rozsmarowując ciepło pomiędzy nimi.

Po niezręcznej chwili, Sam zsuwa się na bok. Dean próbuje nie gapić się na białe smugi pomiędzy nimi.

– Więc tego – chrząka, żeby oczyścić gardło. – Mówiłem ci, że to prawdopodobnie samo minie.

––

Sam w milczeniu idzie pod prysznic, a Dean czyści się i nerwowym krokiem zaczyna przemierzać pokój, próbując oswoić się z tym, jak dziwne wydają mu się jego własne nogi po kilku godzinach spędzonych w ciele Sama – nie ma się pojęcia, jak to jest mieć pałąkowate nogi, dopóki nie pochodziło się prosto. I teraz jest tego dziwnie świadomy, albo po prostu fiksuje na tym tle, zamiast skupiać się na tym, że uprawiał seks z Samem.

Za milczącym porozumieniem opuszczają pokój, gdy tylko Sam wychodzi z łazienki. Dean nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo pomieszczenie zionęło seksem, póki nie wciąga w płuca zimnego, czystego powietrza na zewnątrz. Cóż, nie jest aż tak czyste, capi śmieciami i spalinami, ale w porównaniu z pokojem, w którym dopiero co spuścił się na swojego brata? Całkiem czyste.  
Nie rozmawiają praktycznie o niczym, między innymi dlatego, że Deanowi ciężko wymyśleć inny początek niż “więc, co z tym kazirodztwem?”.

– Gdzie teraz? – próbuje w końcu; jego własny głos dobywający się z jego własnego gardła brzmi dziwnie w obezwładniającej ciszy.

Sam wzrusza ramionami.

– Myślę, że możemy wpaść do Bobby’ego, sprawdzić, czy znajdziemy normalne polowanie… – Dean próbuje ponownie. – Sprawdzić, czy słyszał o czymś dziwnym, możemy pogadać z Ellen,..

– Tak, powinniśmy wpaść do Bobby’ego – przerywa mu Sam. – Sprawdzić, czy wie coś o… o zamianach.

– Co? Dlaczego? Dlaczego musimy w ogóle o tym rozmawiać? Lepiej po prostu… zapomnijmy, to znaczy, to już się skończyło, idźmy dalej, serio…

– Tak, jasne, i co, jeśli to zdarzy się znowu? Albo coś gorszego? A my nie mamy pojęcia jak sobie z tym radzić? – mówi Sam, gestykulując dramatycznie.

– Jasne, więc chcesz o tym porozmawiać? No to pogadajmy o tym, jak…

– Kurwa, Dean, zamknij się, dobra?! Ja tylko… Nie chcę, żeby zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej!  
Dean czuje nieprzyjemne ukłucie.

– Nie bądź taki melodramatyczny, to nie koniec świata! Wiesz, jak ten, który o mało co się nie wydarzył kilka dni temu, kiedy jak ostatni idiota pozwalałeś, żeby piekło grało tobą jak chciało, zostając dowódcą diabelskiej armii czy coś tam…

– Miło wiedzieć, jak wielkie masz do mnie zaufanie, Dean.

– Och, jasne, więc to oczywiście tobie nie ufam, a nie hordzie demonów – Dean jest teraz naprawdę wkurzony, wściekle zaciskając ręce na kierownicy. Tych kilka ostatnich godzin,… kurwa, miesięcy wreszcie do niego dociera i w tym momencie zabawa znów się zaczyna, bo nagle gapi się na własną wściekłą twarz, a samochód zjeżdża na drugi pas z piskiem opon.

– Co, kurwa – mówi Sam i Dean wbrew własnej woli jest po wrażeniem tego, jak szybko odzyskuje kontrolę nad autem. – Uch.

– Chyba jednak jedziemy do Bobby’ego – mówi zrezygnowany.

––

Oczy Bobby’ego przeskakują między nimi, jakby próbował dojrzeć różnicę.

– Serio?

– Nie, jechaliśmy cały ten kawał, żeby zrobić bezsensowny i nieszczególnie śmieszny dowcip – Dean wywraca oczyma.

– OK., jesteś tym narzekającym, więc pewnie jesteś Deanem – mówi Bobby, patrząc na niego uważnie, chociaż, oczywiście, widzi Sama.

– Bingo!

– Dobra. Wy, chłopcy… na razie tu zostańcie.

Bobby zaczyna krzątać się wokoło, wyciągając książki, które wszystkie zdają się pochodzić z samego spodu jego chwiejnej, książkowej sterty, i zapalać… kadzidła?

Staje naprzeciw nich i skanduje, trzymając coś, co wygląda jak kryształ, i jak raju, Bobby z kryształem i kadzidłem, i do tego mantrujący, to jak na razie najdziwniejsze, co im się przytrafiło.

– Co robisz?

– Czytam wasze aury – Bobby zezuje przez pociemniały kryształ.

–… jasne.

– Nie odzywaj się do mnie takim tonem, Dean… Sam… którykolwiek. Odczytywanie aury to dobry sposób na sprawdzenie stanu ludzkiej duszy. Przydaje się przy opętaniach i tym całym demonicznym chłamie. – Odkłada kryształ i dłonią rozwiewa dym. – OK.

Sam pociera dłonią kark.

– Więc, uch, co jest z nami nie tak? Wiesz już, kto nam to zrobił?

– Nikt wam tego nie zrobił, chłopcy. Nie jestem stuprocentowo pewny, ale wydaje mi się… że to się po prostu stało.

– Jak coś takiego mogło się po prostu stać? Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem i to nie jest tak, że normalni ludzie biegają sobie na co dzień w niewłaściwych ciałach…

– Cóż, wy jesteście tak jakby w szczególnej sytuacji. – Wskazuje palcem na Deana, potrząsa głową i wskazuje na Sama. – To jest mylące. Ty umarłeś i twoja dusza poszła… gdzieś tam, i… – wskazuje na Deana. – ty sprzedałeś swoją duszę za niego, więc on wrócił do życia, dusza do ciała, i twoja dusza technicznie rzecz ujmując należy do piekła, i wtedy umarłeś, a ty… – znów wskazuje na Sama. – z tego, co słyszałem, wyczyniałeś idiotyczne rzeczy, oferując swoją duszę za Deana i obaj, jakimś cudem, wróciliście z piekła z nietkniętymi duszami.

– No i? – Sam wzrusza ramionami. – Dusze wróciły tam, gdzie powinny i wszystko jest w porządku, prawda?

– Taaa, poza tym, że pieprzyliście to tyle razy, sprzedając dusze za siebie nawzajem, umierając, ratując się nawzajem, takie tam, że rzeczy trochę się pomieszały. Wasze dusze są nieco zagubione i nie wiedzą, do którego ciała przynależą, więc są podatne na… przeskakiwanie.

– Jak staw kolanowy, który raz wybiłeś i teraz ma tendencje do wyskakiwania – przytakuje Sam.

– Właśnie!

– To głupie – mówi Dean. – Nasze dusze nie wiedzą, do którego z nas należą? Co one, upośledzone szczeniaczki?

Bobby marszczy brwi.

– Hej, to nie ja ustanawiam zasady ani nie wpędzam się w takie śmieszne sytuacje, więc żyj z tym. I jeśli mam rację, zmiany prawdopodobnie będą występować w związku ze zwiększaniem emocjonalnego napięcia między wami… jak kłótnia, czy coś.

– Taak. Taaa, kłótnia. – Dean nie może spojrzeć na Sama.

Sam, rzecz jasna, nie odpuszcza. Jego głos jest napięty.

– A co z pierwszym razem?

– Pierwszym razem? – pyta Bobby.

Dean wzdycha.

– Taaa, my już, tak jakby, zamieniliśmy się raz i z powrotem. Ja… Uch. Zdaje się, że obudziłem się z koszmaru za pierwszym razem.

– I jak zamieniliście z powrotem?

Pauza jest za długa.

– Uch. Kolejna kłótnia.

Bobby przytakuje, jakby świadomy, że naprawdę nie chce wiedzieć.

– Huh.

– Więc! – Sam odzywa się nieco za głośno. – Co możemy zrobić?

Bobby wzrusza ramionami.

– Nie ma tego wiele, z tego co wiem. Po jakimś czasie może się to uspokoić, musicie tylko uważać, a może będziecie w stanie z tym żyć. Jeśli to się zatrzyma zbyt długo w niewłaściwym układzie, być może będę w stanie pomóc wam się zmienić, ale wtedy spontaniczne przeskakiwanie zacznie się od nowa.

– To wspaniale, po prostu wspaniale. Czy to nie wspaniałe, Sam?

– Uspokój się. Niech będzie. Musimy sobie z tym radzić i tyle.

– Dobra. – Tylko że, zamiast radzić sobie z tym, Dean tak jakby wciąż chciałby uprawiać seks ze swoim bratem.

––

– No, więc… – mówi Sam już w samochodzie. Dean nawet nie wie, dokąd zmierzają, po prostu jedzie przed siebie. Prowadząc, czuje się trochę bardziej sobą, chociaż to wciąż dziwne, widzieć wielkie dłonie Sama ściskające kierownicę. Sam skubie jego dżinsy i Dean powstrzymuje chęć, by powiedzieć, żeby przestał, zanim zrobi dziurę na kolanie. W tym momencie wydaje się to małostkowe i nie sądzi, żeby Sam był skłonny współpracować, nawet jeśli to irytujący nawyk. –… czyli czekamy, aż znowu się zamienimy?

– Albo spróbujemy coś z tym zrobić. Wywołamy kolejną zamianę z nadzieją, że wtedy się uspokoi. Bo, bez obrazy, ale nie chcę ryzykować, że zostanę w tym stanie.

– Racja.

– Więc musimy… no wiesz, znowu się pokłócić albo… no wiesz.

– …Uhm, wiem – Sam odkasłuje nerwowo.

Tym razem Dean rozpoznaje atmosferę pomiędzy nimi, co jednak nie umniejsza zainteresowania ze strony jego fiuta. Gapi się na drogę, potem rzuca spojrzenie Samowi, który przygryza dolną wargę, wpatrując się w niego i, OK., musi zjechać na pobocze natychmiast.

Ręce Sama gwałtownie wplątują się w jego włosy, jeszcze zanim auto zwalnia, a on próbuje wejść Deanowi na kolana. Dean gryzie jego wargę, podrywając w górę biodra, przez co Sam syczy, gdy uderza mocno o kierownicę. Dean krzywi się na myśl o swoich plecach i siniakach, z którymi prawdopodobnie później będzie musiał sobie radzić, ale zaraz potem skupia całą uwagę na rozpiętych dżinsach Sama i swojej ręce w ich wnętrzu.

Tylko dwa razy niezręcznie przeciąga ręką po jego fiucie, ocierając własny o kolano brata, które niewygodnie wpycha się między jego własne, i rozstawia nogi, żeby otrzeć się jądrami o nogę Sama, który mamrocze:

– Czekaj, czekaj… – i cofa się.

– Ale, ej, – mówi Dean, bojąc się, że Sam zacznie teraz panikować, albo będzie chciał porozmawiać czy coś, tylko że Sam rozpina mu dżinsy, cofając się na siedzeniu, i opuszcza głowę, i… i o kurwa.  
Biodra Deana podskakują bezradnie, kiedy Sam dotyka ustami główki jego fiuta, kiedy widzi wielkiego fiuta Sama prześlizgującego się po jego własnym policzku, zostawiając błyszczący ślad preejakulatu. Zamyka oczy i odchyla głowę, odwracając wzrok, żeby nie spuścić się Samowi na twarz, zostawiając kleiste pasma na własnych długich rzęsach i czerwonych ustach, i ten obrazek wcale mu nie pomaga.

Sam ssie główkę i jest całkiem jasne, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, ale udaje mu się ukryć zęby, i jest ślina, i ssanie, a to w zasadzie wszystko, czego Dean potrzebuje. I fakt, że to jest Sam – i że kiedy patrzy w dół, widzi, jak fiut Sama rozpycha jego własny policzek – wynagradza mu wszystko inne i to z nawiązką. Jego biodra poruszają się bezwolnie, wprowadzając fiuta śliską ścieżką z i w usta Sama, ślina ścieka mu po jądrach, i dochodzi z drżeniem i stłumionym krzykiem, zagryzając własną pięść.  
Sam kaszle i krztusi się, walając spermą kolana Deana, wykrzywia się, zdolny przełknąć tylko część, i to potem będzie kurewsko ciężko wyczyścić, ale teraz jedyne, czego chce Dean, to fiut jego brata. Sam przesuwa się bliżej, moszcząc się na nim niezręcznie, dysząc mu ciężko w szyję gorącym oddechem. Dean okręca dłoń wokół fiuta Sama. Jego dłoń jest już śliska od potu, który miesza się z preejakulatem, ściekając mu spomiędzy palców. Sam, kurwa, gryzie go w szyję, prawdopodobnie zostawiając ślad, i myśl o znamieniu na gardle Sama sprawia, że fiut Deana znów drga lekko. Zaciska palce i pociera kciukiem wilgotną główkę i Sam mruczy, przesyłając wibracje po skórze Deana, a ciepłe, miękkie pasma spermy wytryskują wokół jego dłoni.

Sam osuwa się niezręcznie na drzwi pasażera i chyba wszystko z nim w porządku, z wyjątkiem rozpraszającego śladu spermy koło jego ust, ale Dean jest cały pokryty tym gównem, rozlanym po jego jeansach i koszuli, lepiącym się do jego ręki.

– Sorry, sorry – mówi Sam, dysząc ciężko, ściągając z siebie koszulę i podając ją bratu, który naprawdę nie ma wyjścia, poza starciem z siebie nasienia, nawet jeśli zrobi to za pomocą własnej koszuli. Rzuca ją potem na tylne siedzenie, wydając z siebie dźwięk pełen obrzydzenia, a potem on i Sam przez chwilę w zasadzie tylko na siebie patrzą.

Dean marszczy brwi.

– Więc tym razem się nie udało? – Czuje się dziwnie winny.

Sam marszczy nos.

– Czy to znaczy, że nie było wystarczająco dobrze?

Dean chrząka. Jest całkiem pewny, że nie o to chodzi, bo, Jezu.

– Uhm, nie, nie powiedziałbym tak. – Patrzy na brata z ukosa. – A ty…?

Oczy Sama rozszerzają się.

– Boże, nie. To było… Znaczy się. Taaaa.

– Cóż, chociaż tyle.

Sam krztusi się śmiechem.

– Bo boże broń, żeby seks z własnym bratem nie był wystarczająco dobry.

Dean macha ręką. Jest już zmęczony martwieniem się tym wszystkim.

– Możemy wreszcie przyznać, że ta cała sytuacja sprawia, że chcemy powypieprzać z siebie nawzajem mózgi i skończyć z tą niezręcznością? Nie to, żeby bycie do dna popieprzonymi było dla nas jakąś nowością. Szczególnie, że kazirodztwo to najmniej nienormalna rzecz w tej całej sytuacji.

Sam potrząsa głową i chowa twarz w dłoniach.

– Chyba tak – Jego głos jest stłumiony i Dean pochyla się, by odciągnąć jego ręce. Sam potakuje mu powoli i nagle wygląda na zmartwionego.

– Serio obaj jesteśmy aż tak próżni?

Dean wzrusza ramionami.

– Nie wiem, stary. W sensie, zawsze uważałem, że jestem odjazdowy. – Zerka na brata pożądliwie.

– Nigdy bym nie pomyślał. – Sam wywraca oczyma.

Dean nerwowo wzrusza ramionami.

– Serio, chyba… nie wiem… To wszystko… – macha ręką w powietrzu, aby w ten sposób zilustrować tę całą farsę z zamianą ciał z bratem. – … sprawia, że rzeczy stają się dziwne. Tak jakby… wymusza intymność, no nie? Ty, dotykający mojego ciała, widzący mnie nago, bo sam w nim jesteś. Technicznie rzecz ujmując, już i tak przekroczyliśmy granicę, więc jaki jest następny krok?  
Sam unosi brwi.

– Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś “wymusza intymność”? Mój mózg rzeczywiście zaczyna na ciebie oddziaływać?

– Zamknij się.

– Poza tym to marne rozumowanie.

– Zamknij się.

Ale Sam już niemal się do niego uśmiecha.

– I to wciąż popieprzone.

– Cóż, tak. Ale jakoś mi to nie przeszkadza.

Tym razem Sam uśmiecha się naprawdę, kąciki ust drgają mu radośnie. Dean czuje, jak jego własne wargi rozciągają się w odpowiedzi, może sobie wyobrazić oślepiający uśmiech Sama przyklejony teraz do jego własnej twarzy i początkowo sądzi, że bardzo dokładnie to sobie wyobraża, ale po chwili orientuje się, że naprawdę to widzi i tak, teraz czuje ból od tego siniaka.  
Lekko potrząsa głową, jakby próbował pozbyć się wody z uszu i niepokoi go, że to wrażenie stało się już całkiem znajome.

– Huh.

Sam łapie kierownicę.

– Huh.

Dean patrzy na swoje dłonie. Trochę mu ich brakowało. Nie to, żeby nie polubił rąk Sammy’ego, ale to niezbyt produktywny sposób myślenia.

– To co teraz? – pyta.

––

Decydują się wynająć pokój w motelu w Pierre i poszukać polowania, bo serio, co innego mogą zrobić? Nie ma sensu siedzieć w miejscu i czekać na kolejne zamiany, gdy ich własne życia – o zachowanie których walczyli całkiem zaciekle, dziękuję bardzo – przemijają niepostrzeżenie. Poza tym dla nich norma oznacza paskudny pokój motelowy i coś supernaturalnego do zabicia. Norma, jasne.

Sam siedzi nad laptopem, długie palce uderzają w klawisze, a Dean obserwuje go przez moment. Nie wie tak do końca, co właściwie powinno się zdarzyć, jeśli naprawdę pozostaną w odpowiednich ciałach. Zgaduje, że będą się zachowywali jak zwykle, bo to tylko… cóż to tylko zamiana ciał, co nie?  
Ponieważ bez względu na to, jak bardzo Deanowi podobał się seks – i tak, ma dość wypierania się tego, zaakceptował to, raz kozie śmierć – powodowało go tylko dziwactwo tej sytuacji. Jednorazowy, głupi wyskok, tak? To już przeszłość, mogą żartować na ten temat, zapomnieć o tym, z całą pewnością nie myśleć o tym. Dużo.

Potrząsa głową. Zaczyna myśleć, że to może nie być tylko dziwaczność wynikająca ze spontanicznej zamiany ciał, bo nie może przestać, cóż, gapić się na usta Sama. I być może nawet rozpamiętywać, jak to było je czuć, nawet jeśli znajdował się wtedy jakby na złym końcu. I być może nawet wyobrażać sobie, jak wyglądałyby owinięte wokół jego fiuta. Zupełnie jakby to zawsze w nim tkwiło i potrzebowało tylko, żeby coś przeciągnęło je przez te wszystkie warstwy wyparcia, które ustawił Dean. Nie musi zbytnio analizować tego, co dzieje się w jego głowie, ponieważ nie musi rozkminiać własnego popieprzenia, nie kiedy ma Sama, by robił to za niego. Ale to… to brzmi jak coś, co mógłby sobie zrobić.

Wkurzające klikanie cichnie i Dean orientuje się, że Sam na niego patrzy. Odwzajemnia spojrzenie. Bierze głęboki oddech i szybko przymyka oczy. Pieprzyć to. Znów na niego patrzy.

– Sam, ja… uch…

Poruszeniu się Sama towarzyszy dźwięk upadającego krzesła i to zanim Dean zdąży pomyśleć, co chce powiedzieć dalej. Sam łapie poły jego koszuli i mocno pcha – ok., dobra, miota nim – do tyłu, aż głowa Deana uderza o ścianę.

– Och, kurwa, tak, proszę, nie chciałem być tym, który pierwszy to powie, ale… – mówi Sam, słowa zlewają się z sobą i wpycha język do ust brata.

Dean lgnie do jego ciepła, łopatki odpierają się od ściany, i ssie gorliwie język Sama, co najwidoczniej jest równie zabawne i z tej strony i te dźwięki, które wydaje z siebie Sam… och, kurwa.

– Sam – mówi, albo próbuje powiedzieć, ale Sam wciąż mu przerywa drobnymi, ssącymi pocałunkami na jego dolnej wardze. – Sam, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tym razem nie mamy żadnej wymówki?

Sam napiera biodrami na jego brzuch, udem naciskając na fiuta Deana.

– Szczerze mówiąc, poprzednio to też były dość żałosne wymówki.

Dean zastanawia się nad tym szybko.

– Dobra – mówi i wędruje ustami pod szczękę Sama, aż może ssać skórę na jego szyi.  
Sądził, że to było całkiem niezłe poprzednio, wiedzieć, co lubi jego własne ciało i obserwować reakcje Sama, ale teraz jest w jakiś sposób nawet lepiej – połączenie mglistych wspomnień tego, co to ciało lubiło i tego, czego może się nauczyć słuchając, jak Sam wzdycha i świruje, kiedy Dean trafia w odpowiednie miejsca. Sam gwałtownie ściąga z nich ubrania i ciągnie go do łóżka, gdzie kładzie się dokładnie na Deanie, przytrzymując jego nadgarstki jedną ręką. Idiotyczny wzrost Sama rozciąga się na nim jak… jak bardzo seksowny kocyk i Dean czuje się trochę nieswój ze względu na to, jak bardzo go to podnieca – być przytrzymywanym na całej długości ciała, przez Sama. Sam rozsuwa mu uda kolanem i pociera o siebie ich fiuty.

Dean wygina się pod nim, by wyjść mu na spotkanie, a jego penis drga od tego, jakie to przyjemne, podnosić biodra, pieprząc miękkie zgłębienie między udami brata. Rytm ich pchnięć nasila się i przyśpiesza, aż Sam zaczyna się nad nim trząść. Myśli o tym, jak Sam dochodzi, o długich pasmach spermy Sama, tym razem naprawdę Sama, rozsmarowanych po jego brzuchu, i zanim się orientuje, podkula palce stóp i zaczyna gwałtownie szczytować, wypełniając gorącą przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi śliskim bałaganem. Jego fiut wślizguje się tam, wciąż twardy, wyrzucając z siebie ostatnie ślady swojego orgazmu, a Sam odpowiada mocnymi pchnięciami, dysząc „Dean, Dean, o kurwa, Dean” prosto w szyję brata.

Dean drży i wciąga głęboko powietrze, ciało ma gorące i rozluźnione po orgazmie, i kiedy Sam gryzie go mocno i drży jeszcze silniej, wzrok Deana zaczyna iskrzyć na krawędziach. Ma ledwie chwilę na zarejestrowanie, co się kurwa dzieje, i że nagle pieprzy równie mocno i gwałtownie, co Sam przed chwilą, i och, kurwa, dochodzi znowu, mocno i gorąco, spuszczając się z rozmachem niemal na własną klatkę piersiową.

Dochodzić tak mocno, w połączeniu z dezorientacją zmiany, to kurewsko niesamowite uczucie, nie wspominając o tym, że właśnie miał dwa nadzwyczajne orgazmy pod rząd, opada więc na Sama, niemal śmiejąc się z wszechogarniającej przyjemności.

– Ojejku – mówi, kiedy znów może oddychać. Podnosi głowę, by wyszczerzyć się do Sama, który wygląda na bardziej wkurzonego niż Dean kiedykolwiek go widział. Może tak samo wkurzonego jak wtedy, kiedy podmienił jego szampon z płynem do depilacji. I biorąc pod uwagę, że to jego sucza twarz przefiltrowana przez twarz Deana, przez co nie wydaje się nawet trochę tak sukowata, jak być powinna, może być nawet gorzej niż wtedy.

– I jak to ma być sprawiedliwe? Dostałeś dwa orgazmy. Pod rząd. Ja nie mam nic poza obślizgłym glutem. – Wyciera dłoń w breję spermy pomiędzy ich ciałami i przesuwa rękę w stronę Deana, który odsuwa twarz.

– Stary! – Ale naprawdę nie może się złościć, nawet jeśli niemal wsadzono mu spermę do oka. Śmieje się znowu, przesuwając się na bok. – Ślepy fart, Sammy.

– Nienawidzę cię.

Dean się uśmiecha.

– Będziemy musieli to teraz naprawić, prawda? – Porusza brwiami i wydyma usta, zsuwając się w dół łóżka.

Sam unosi brwi.

– Co? – pyta Dean defensywnie. Wskazuje na miękki fiut Sama… cóż, swój, ale w zasadzie teraz Sama. – Totalnie stać mnie na drugą rundę.

––

Następnego dnia to przytrafia się trzy razy z rzędu, kiedy Sam mu obciąga i Dean obserwuje jego czerwone i błyszczące wargi rozciągnięte wokół jego – Sama – grubego fiuta; obrazek, który, jest pewny, stanowi jeden z najseksowniejszych widoków, jakie kiedykolwiek będzie dane mu ujrzeć. Przygryza wargę i przełyka żenujący jęk, kiedy Sam wsuwa śliski od śliny palec w jego tyłek. Jego fiut drga, preejakulat wycieka z niego prosto w usta Sama i cholera, świat przeskakuje jak szalony i nagle może poczuć, jak Sam zaciska tyłek wokół jego palca. Szok spowodowany tym, że niespodziewanie ma usta pełne fiuta jest raczej krótki, bo zmieniają się już w następnej sekundzie, i Dean wypycha biodra, wchodząc głębiej w usta brata, opuszczając się mocniej na jego palec i zaciskając się wokół niego. Jego jądra tężeją i och, kurwa, zaraz dojdzie, więc kiedy znowu znajduje się na kolanach nie jest zbyt zaskoczony tym, co wypełnia mu usta, skoro dopiero co czuł, jak to się zaczyna po drugiej stronie. Docenia więc ostrzeżenie i przełyka.  
Sytuacja wcale się nie stabilizuje, jak zapowiadał Bobby, nie ma też żadnego szczególnego rytmu ani przyczyny zmian – czasami, ale nie zawsze jest to seks, czasami, ale nie zawsze jest to kłótnia, albo stres, albo śmiech i, o czym Dean nie lubi myśleć, czasami zdarza to się, kiedy Sam zachowuje się jak kawał głupka i patrzy na niego czule.

Ale Dean zaczyna się do tego przyzwyczajać. To czyni seks o wiele zabawniejszym, kiedy możesz się zamienić z bycia wpieprzanym w materac we wpieprzanie kogoś w materac w każdym możliwym momencie – sprawia, że kłótnie o to, kto daje tyłka stają się tak jakby zbędne. A jeśli nawet przytrafia się to w środku polowania, w napakowanym adrenaliną momencie, i Dean niespodziewanie znajduje się pięć kroków za sobą, na chwilę przed zderzeniem się z drzewem, cóż, przynajmniej ma dobry refleks. Dają sobie radę.

Sam jest dziwnie humorzasty, kiedy wpatruje się w przestrzeń, bezmyślnie ssąc słomkę, która tkwi w jego obiadowym shake’u. Deana rozprasza wpatrywanie się w Sama – albo swoją własną – pełną czerwoną wargę przyciśniętą do kawałka plastiku w białe i czerwone paski.

– Co? – pyta.

– Myślisz, że zapomnimy? Czyje ciało powinno należeć do kogo? – Sam powtarza pytanie.

– Nie bądź idiotą. – Dean wywraca oczyma. – Jasne, że nie. Jak mógłbym nie pamiętać, że taka idiotyczna fryzura nie może być moja.

Jednak też nie może przestać się zastanawiać – to już nawet nie jest dziwne. Są Samem i Deanem, jak zawsze, i Dean jest teraz tak samo zaznajomiony z wszystkimi wyrazami twarzy Sama, nieważne na czyjej twarzy. Widzi po prostu Sama, teraz. I kiedy się pieprzą, jego ciało uprawia seks z ciałem Sama i to jest cholernie podniecające, nieważne w jakiej konfiguracji się odbywa, co dla Deana jest najistotniejszą częścią. Czasami musi dwa razy sprawdzać w lustrze, czyje ciało dzisiaj nosi i obaj mają problemy z rozeznaniem, na które imię powinni odpowiadać, więc w pięciu przypadkach na dziesięć reagują na oba, co bywa problematyczne, kiedy są w trakcie researchu przed polowaniem, ale ostatecznie nie jest tak źle.

I, myśli Dean, jeśli z tym właśnie mają sobie radzić, jeśli to są koszta, jakie mają ponosić za swoją walkę, za to, że żyją i są razem, cóż. Może z tym żyć.


End file.
